Boudica Tremblay
'Boudica Tremblay '(12 Aug 1904 - 27 Feb 1987) was a member of the Ancient House of Tremblay, a large wizarding family which had connections all over Europe. She was the daughter of Rufus Tremblay and his wife Millicent Tremblay (née Gamp). She had an older sister, Philippa. She had a number of first cousins from her mother's side which became her friends, including Arcturus, Lycoris, and Regulus Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Biography Early life (1900s) Boudica was born in the late hours of 12 August, 1904, on the Tremblay estate in Scriven, Yorkshire, England. Her birth was celebrated by her mother, father, and grandparents. She was born just a day after her cousin Lycoris Hesper Black, the daughter of her aunt Hesper. She shared a birthday with her Aunt Moira, who died very young. Her father, Rufus Tremblay, was a member of the Ancient House of Tremblay, which was a house that had connections all over Europe. The sisters were known to spend a lot of time at the Black estate, located in the West Country. Boudica and Philippa were childhood friends of all three of Sirius Black II's children. The name Scriven originally meant "Hollow-place" with pits and could have referred to the quarrying that occurred nearby. Tentergate however contains the derivative "gate", which is the Scandinavian translation for street, and was the place where cloth was stretched for drying. Boudica and her family lived just beyond the reach of the muggles, in an unplottable location, though the family manor is reportedly near Scriven. Hogwarts years (1910s) Boudica Tremblay received her Hogwarts letter in July of 1915. Sometime before leaving for school, she purchased a wand made of spruce and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. She was sorted into Slytherin House on 1 September 1915 with her cousins Lycoris Black and Alban Goshawk. They made quite a little trio in school. She was one of the earlier members of the Slug Club, an exclusive group made up of Professor Horace Slughorn's most well-liked and sometimes even famous students. She was invited to be apart of the club in her fourth year in 1918. Members of the club also included her cousin, Lycoris Black, as well as Ogden Rutter, a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team that later went on to play for England. Personality and traits Warmth, loyalty and generosity were a few of Boudica's qualities. As a child, she was enthusiastic and affectionate. She experienced life with the whole of her enormous heart. As a teenager, she could sometimes be sensitive, proud and often just a touch vain. Etymology The name Boudica derives from Brythonic boud meaning "victory". This was the name of a 1st-century queen of the Iceni who led the Britons in revolt against the Romans. Eventually her forces were defeated and she committed suicide.Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1915 Category:House of Tremblay Category:Pure-bloods Category:1900s births Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:1980s deaths Category:Leo Category:English individuals Category:20th century individuals Category:Spruce wands Category:Slug Club members Category:Individuals from North Yorkshire Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:Died of old age Category:Grandchildren of Hector Gamp II Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin